disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Higitus Figitus
"Higitus Figitus" is a song from the 1963 Disney animated feature film, The Sword in the Stone. It is sung by Merlin (Karl Swenson) as he packs his things. It was included in ''Disney Sing Along Songs: Colors of the Wind'' and ''Disney Sing Along Songs: Collection of All Time Favorites: The Magic Years''. It was also included in ''Sing a Song with Tigger'' as a music video. Synopsis Merlin sings the song as he prepares to leave his home with Wart. It consists mostly of incantations and Merlin telling Wart what they mean. Lyrics Film Version= Merlin: Higitus figitus zumbakazing. I want your attention, everything. We're packing to leave. Come on, let's go. No, no, not you; books are always first, you know. Hockety pockety wockety wack Abra cabra dabra nack Shrink in size very small We've got to save enough room for all Higitus figitus migitus mum Prestidigitonium Alakafez, balakazez Malakamez meripides Hockety pockety wockety... What?! Now stop, stop, stop, stop. See here, sugar bowl! You're getting rough! That poor old tea set is cracked enough. Alright let's start again. Ah... Oh, where was I boy? Wart: Uh, hockety pockety? Merlin: Oh yes, yes, that's right... Hockety pockety wockety wack Odds and ends and bric a brac I'll be with you in just a minute, son Packing's almost done! Archimedes: You... you... bungling blockhead! Merlin: Hey! Easy there; no no, go ahead. Dum goo-dily doo-dily doo-dily dum This is the best part, now! Higitus figitus migitus mum Prestidigitonium Higitus figitus migitus mum Prestidigitoni... |-|Album Version= '''Merlin:' Higitus figitus zumbabazing I want your attention everything! We're packing to leave. Come on, let's go. No no, not you! Books are always first, you know. Hockety pockety wockety wack Abracadabra dabra nack Shrink in size very small We've got to save enough room for all Higitus Figitus migitus mum Prestidigitonium! Cicero you belong to the C's Alphabetical order, please Alakafez balakazez Malakamez meripides Diminish diminish dictionary Those words in your vocabulary Hockety pockety wockety wack That's the way we've got to pack Higitus figitus migitus mum Higitus figitus figitus... Now stop, stop, stop, stop. See here, sugar bowl! You're getting rough! That poor old tea set is cracked enough. Well, all right. Let's start again. Ah... Oh, where was I boy? Wart: Uh, hockety pockety? Merlin: Oh yes, yes, that's right... Hockety pockety wockety wack Odds and ends and bric a brac Higitus figitus migitus mum Prestidigitonium Higitus figitus migitus mum Prestidigitonium Hurry up, there, hurry up, hurry up! Oh, this is the best part! Higitus figitus migitus mum Prestidigitonium Higitus figitus migitus mum Prestidigitonium! |-|Reprise= Merlin: All right now! A one and a two and a three and a four! Higitus figitus migitus mum Skippity bippity dummity dum Wart: But I'm supposed to do it. Merlin: No one will know the difference, son Who cares as long as the work gets done! Rubbity, scrubbity, sweepity, flow! Come on son! Let's go! Let's go! Category:The Sword in the Stone songs Category:Songs Category:Sherman Brothers songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Featured songs